A queen's free time
by JXeleven
Summary: Gwen finally gets some free time for the first time in weeks, but her Gwen time is interrupted by a little white dragon crashing into her bedroom.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hello people, A story about the meeting between Gwen and Aithusa. He is just so cute (even when we haven't seen him much) and I had to write this when it suddenly popped up in my head. So I hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**Dislaimer: *Sigh* no I don't own Merlin...**_

_xxx_

_'Finally some time for myself.'_ Gwen thought. Arthur and the knights were training and Merlin was doing some chores for the king. The last few weeks she was greeting people, holding speeches, reading letters, writing letters and so on and she was tired. Okay she used to do a lot of chores when she was a maid, but even when her tasks a a queen were completly different she was still exhausted at the end of each day.

Not that she now got some time for herself, she just sat down on her favorite chair at the table when something big crashed from the window against the bed. The queen jumped up from her spot and stared at the bundle of sheets that now lay in front of the bed. She couldn't help it, but she shouted in surprise when the bundle suddenly moved.

'Calm down Gwen, it's probably just a bird or something like that... a really big bird.' She took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the bed. She wanted to reach for the bundle, but stopped in shock when it sneezed... can birds sneeze? She didn't had to wait for an answer, the bundle moved again and a small white creature crawled out of it.

And it sneezed again, shooting some fire forward. Gwen stared at the little creature with wide eyes. 'What are you?'

The white creature looked up at her and blinked. 'I'm the dragon Aithusa and who are you?'

The queen gasped. 'You can talk!'

Aithusa rolled with his eyes. 'Of course I can talk.' He jumped on the bed and stared at her with his big eyes.

'Ehmm... yeah, yeah you can... I'm sorry, I'm Gwen.' She should be scared of him, but he was just so cute. 'So what are you doing in Camelot?' She sat down on the bed next to the little dragon.

'Oh, I know who you're, you're the mate of king Arthur and I'm here trying to find my mommy?'

'...Your mother is here in Camelot, but how can a dragon be here? Okay you are here, but you're still so little that the guards wouldn't notice you, but a large dragon could impossible hide here!'

He stared confused at her. 'My mommy is not a dragon, my mommy is human.'

'How can she be human?' A now even more confused queen asked.

The little white dragon crawled on the queen's lap. 'Oh that's simple, because uncle Kilgharrah told me that mommy is the last dragonlord. He gave me my name when he hatched me from my egg. He is really incredible, strong and nice. My mommy is the best.' His eyes shined when he told her this and she understood that he loved his mother...

'Wait, did you just say he? Is your mother a man?' She stared confused at the creature on her lap.

The little dragon clearly didn't understood what Gwen meant. 'Of course mommy is a man, why wouldn't he be?'

'A mother is...'She sighed deep understanding that the white dragon wouldn't understand. 'Never mind. So who is your mother?'

The little dragon looked shocked up at Gwen. 'Uncle Kilgharrah said that I can't tell anyone who mommy is, because then they would hurt him and I don't want mommy to be hurt!'

Now Gwen really wanted to know who it was. 'Can you then at least tell me something about your mommy.'

It looked like the little dragon was in deep thought before it jumped up and smiled at her. 'Okay, I will tell you something about mommy. I don't think mommy and uncle Kilgharrah will be angry if I tell you something about mommy, because mommy told me that you were really nice. Mommy is a really powerful warlock and uncle Kilgharrah says that it's his destiny to create Albion, but more I can't tell you.'

_'Who is it? Who is it?... Wait if he knows magic then he probably has a grudge against Camelot and Arthur.' _She felt her heart fill with concern for the man she loves. 'Does your mommy wants to hurt the people of Camelot?'

Aithusa looked hurt at her. 'He would never hurt anybody from Camelot, he protects them. Uncle Kilgharrah told me that it's his destiny to protect and help king Arthur. So that's why I came here. I haven't seen mommy in so long, so I decided that I should visit him. Mommy also told me that I can't kill humans, not even when I'm really hungry and I hate been hungry!' Aithusa pouted.' I thought that mommy was here, but he isn't' By his last words the little white dragon's eyes grew sad.

'So your mommy doesn't visit you very often?' The queen asked feeling sorry for the little creature next to her.

The dragon lowered itself and his head rested on Gwen's lap. 'Yeah and I don't like it. Uncle Kilgharrah says it's because mommy is to busy with work and saving the king from danger to come visit me.' He lifted his head to look at the queen. 'But I know that he loves me and I...' His eyes started shining. 'Mommy is coming.' He jumped off the bed and walked forward, but he suddenly stopped and turned around to face Gwen again. 'Don't tell mommy I spoke with you, because I'm not allowed to talk to humans... Oh and can you maybe hide, because I'm also not allowed to let myself be seen by people.'

'Okay I will hide.' She said knowing that if she would hide she would be able to see who his mommy is. She quickly crawled under the bed, far enough that nobody in the room could see her, but she would be able to see them.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to the room and eventually two legs came in her sight. She heard a large gasped before he began to speak. 'Aithusa what are you doing here. You can't be here, why aren't you with Kilgharrah?' Both concern and anger could be heard in the voice who she directly recognized.

She stared in disbelieve at the man in the room. _'Merlin, Merlin is the last dragonlord! How can he be... all those times.'_

'Oh, Aithusa.' Merlin said with a bit of panic in his voice. 'Now I have to find a way to get you out of the castle without letting anyone see you!'

'I... I'm so sorry mommy... please don't be angry at me.' She heard that the little dragon was on the brink of tears, but she stopped herself from coming out and comfort him.

Merlin quickly walked towards Aithusa and picked him up. 'Of course I'm not angry at you.' He told the little dragon and hugged him. 'I love you. Come we should find a way out of Camelot.'

Aithusa looked with eyes full of joy at his mother. 'Thank you mommy.' Merlin started grinning and together they walked out of the room.

It took Gwen a while before she realised what just had happened. She stood up and sat down on the bed. 'I guess I have to keep this a secret for Arthur then.'

A grin appeared on her face. 'I always thought Merlin would be a great fath... mommy.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello people! So yeah I decided to extend the story. I just love Aithusa so much, he is so cute 3. And the idea popped up in my head and I wanted to write it. And of course all of your nice reviews and stuff have pushed me a little to do it... **_

_**I hope you like it, so enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: It's a fanfiction, so no I don't own Merlin.**_

xxx

Gwen listened at the door to Merlin's bedroom. Gaius was away on his rounds, so she didn't had to worry that she would be seen while spying on her friend.

'Aithusa, why did come here?' She heard the warm voice of Merlin ask.

'I came for you mommy! You never came to see me and uncle Kilgharrah kept telling me I had to patient, but I didn't want to be, so I sneaked out without him knowing and-.'

'Kilgharrah doesn't know you're here.' The dragonlord interrupted with a panicked voice. 'Oh no, I have to go to him before he does something stupid.'

Aithusa sounded like he was about to cry. 'I'm so sorry mommy, I didn't want to cause any trouble for you. I'm sorry.'

'It's okay Aithusa, it's okay, I'm so sorry that I didn't came to see you.'

Gwen smiled and walked closer to the door, not noticing the bottle until it was to late. The glass bottle fell down and broke into a thousand pieces. Gwen could only stare in shock at the broken glass on the floor and she heard Merlin walking towards the door.

The door opened and Merlin and Gwen stared into each other eyes. It was the little white dragon that broke the silence. 'Oh, hello Gwen.' Merlin blinked at the creature and then gasped in shock.

'Gwen... I... no... please... don't tell Arthur.' He stared with wide shocked and scared eyes at her and she couldn't help but pity him. She hugged him and she could feel him clearly relaxing in response. 'You're... okay with it?'

She nodded. 'Don't worry I'm not going to tell Arthur, but Merlin.' He looked confused at her smile. 'Mommy, really?'

Merlin started laughing. 'Yeah, he decided it.' She looked at the little dragon who was nodding. 'Because mommy is mommy!'

The two humans smiled at each other. 'He's really cute.'

'I know, but he will grow up to be a big intimidating dragon.' He finished these words and suddenly he gasped. 'Kilgharrah!'

'Who is Kilgharrah?'

'I'm sorry Gwen, but could you look after him, I have to make sure that Kilgharrah does nothing stupid and I can't take him outside now.'

'Okay I will look after him, but you have to explain everything to me when you're back.'

Merlin let out a deep sigh and nodded. 'I promise.' He grabbed his jacked and walked out of the room leaving the queen and the dragon behind.

'I caused mommy a lot of trouble, didn't I?'

A smile appeared on the queen's face. 'Yes, you did.'

The sadness and guilt left the eyes of the dragon and they were replaced by joy. 'But that's my mommy, isn't mommy incredible? I like my mommy.' Gwen could only smile from the words of the little dragon.

xxx

Merlin ran towards the clearing close by Camelot and called for the larger dragon. I wasn't long before he could hear the sound of wings in the darkness and he landed in front of the warlock. The dragon stared at his dragonlord with a face that clearly showed guilt. 'I guess you lost something?'

Kilgharrah growled. 'So he is with you. I should have known.'

'Yes he is with me, luckily Gwen isn't as stupid as to run to Arthur when she found out.'

'So the queen found out, then she also knows about you magic?'

'I think so, but I'm not sure. I probably have to tell her everything.' He sighed. 'I will try to get Aithusa out of Camelot this evening.'

The golden dragon laughed and shook his head. 'It's probably better if he stays with you for awhile. A dragon needs to be with his dragonlord.'

'What!' The warlock looked shocked at the dragon. 'I can't... but... I.'

'Merlin you know it's the best thing to do.' Was the last the dragon said, before turning around and flying away. Merlin looked shocked while the dragon disappeared from his sight, before he returned to Camelot.

xxx

Aithusa jumped up and down on Merlin's bed while Gwen said next to him on the bed. She couldn't help it but smile, she was in love with the little white dragon.

The white dragon was finally exhausted and decided to lay down on the queen's lap. 'I like you.' He whispered to her.

She patted him. 'I like you too.'

'Do you like my mommy?' He suddenly asked, but before she could answer he asked her. 'And do the other people here like him?'

Gwen smiled. 'Yes, I like him, he's my best friend and I know that almost everyone else here in Camelot also likes him a lot.'

The dragon nodded. 'I'm glad, I want mommy to be happy.' He looked up and stared at her with an nervous expression. 'You're not going to tell the king, right?'

'No, of course not, but I want to ask you something.' The dragon looked her in the eyes and nodded. 'Merlin, your mommy, why is he here in Camelot when he had magic?'

Aithusa started laughing, or at least she thought that the little dragon did that, it was a low and strange sound. 'Uncle Kilgharrah told me that it's mommy's destiny together with Arthur to create Albion and mommy protects Arthur with his magic.'

Gwen frowned. 'They have a destiny together.' The little dragon nodded enthusiastic. 'You told me back in my room that he is a powerful warlock.'

The dragon nodded again. 'Mommy is really strong, but he would never hurt Camelot, because you would be stupid to destroy your own home.' Gwen felt a warm feeling rising in her heart hearing that Merlin really cared for Camelot, not that she thought otherwise, but still how Arthur could act sometimes.

'Gwen.' She smiled at the dragon who looked rather nervous at her. 'Can I... can I call you auntie, because I like you and I never had a auntie before.'

The queen looked rather amused at the white dragon on her lap. 'Of course you can call me that.'

A smile spread over the little dragon's lips. 'Thank you, I'm really tired now, so I'm going to sleep, okay?' She nodded, but the dragon didn't see, he had already closed his eyes and was asleep.

xxx

Merlin walked inside his room and smiled seeing Aithusa sleeping on Gwen's lap. She lifted her finger and placed it on her lips. 'He's sleeping.' She whispered and he nodded.

But the two humans were not silent enough, the little dragon yawned and opened his eyes. His eyes grew big seeing his mommy in the room and jumped in the warlock's arms. 'Mommy!'

'Hello Aithusa.' Merlin hugged the white dragon with a wide smile on his face.

'Come sit next to me.' Gwen said to Merlin and he did what she asked.

'I guess you want know everything.' She nodded and he sighed, but somehow he was relieved that he could finally tell someones else and he trusted the queen with his secret. 'I'm born with magic and came to Camelot to learn to control it.'

'I didn't know you could be born with magic.'

Merlin grinned. 'Yeah, there aren't many people that are born with it, but I was.' The warlock averted his eyes to afraid to see anger in his friend's face when he told her the rest of the story. 'I have always tried to help Arthur and Camelot, but I have also made mistakes, I... I released the great dragon... I'm sorry.'

Suddenly he felt two arms around him and he looked shocked up. 'It's okay Merlin, you only tried to do what you thought was right.' He nodded. 'We're lucky that Arthur killed the dragon.' Now Merlin looked nervously at his queen. 'What?'

'Arthur didn't kill the dragon.' Gwen blinked in surprise. 'After Balinor died his powers as a dragonlord were past down to his... his son.'

Gwen looked at him, already knowing the answer on the question that had formed in her head so she sighed. 'Oh, Merlin...'

'I'm his son.' She pulled him into another hug. 'It was the first time that I met him and he just... he just died.' Tears started flowing down his face and Gwen pulled him even closer.

'Don't cry mommy.' Aithusa said and there were also tears in the little dragon's eyes. 'Because then I'm also going to cry and I don't want you to be sad and... and...'

'It's okay.' Gwen tried to calm the little dragon.

The last dragonlord smiled through his tears. 'Aithusa, I won't cry anymore.' He took the little dragon in his arms and turned back to Gwen, he told her his secrets, the times he had saved Arthur, the good things he did, but also the wrong owns.

Gwen never interrupted him, she comforted him when he wanted to cry, never became angry when he told her his mistakes and he felt happy, happy to finally tell someone the secrets he had for years.

'So the dragon... Kilgharrah said that Aithusa should stay in Camelot for a while. How are you going to keep him a secret?'

He sighed. 'I will keep him in my room, he is small enough and...' He looked with hopeful eyes at Gwen. 'Could you maybe help me?' Both the dragon and his dragonlord looked at her with begging eyes.

She laughed and took the white dragon in her arms. 'Of course I will help you. I'm in love with this little one here.' She placed a kiss on the little dragon's head and he laughed.

'Thank you Gwen.'

They talked for a while longer, before he heard the doors to Gaius's chambers open. 'Merlin, I'm back!' The physician shouted and the two humans froze.

'He knows right?' The queen whispered to her friend.

Merlin nodded and opened his door. 'Welcome back Gaius... hmm... I kind of have a surprise for you.'

The older man lifted his eyebrow. 'What is it?'

'I will show you upstairs.' Gaius frowned, but walked to his ward's room.

The man walked into the room and smiled at Gwen. 'Hello Gwen, but I still don't kn...' His mouth fell open when he saw the little dragon in the queen's arms. '...Merlin?'

'That's Aithusa and yes Gwen knows.'

The older man blinked. 'She knows about your ma...'

'Yes I know about Merlin's magic.' Gwen said with a smile.

Gaius gasped and Merlin seeing what happened quickly helped the old man to sit on the boy's bed.

Aithusa who was really happy meeting a new person jumped of Gwen's lap and on Gaius's lap. 'Hello, I'm Aithusa.'

Gaius took a deep breath and calmed himself down. 'Hello Aithusa, my name is Gaius, but what are you doing here?' The last he said half frowning.

'Oh, I missed mommy and decided to find him, because he never comes to see me and now uncle Kilgharrah says I can stay with mommy for awhile, so I'm really happy.' Gaius looked at Merlin when he heard the little dragon calling his ward a 'mommy', but Merlin only shrugged in reaction.

'I guess he can stay here for now, but make sure no one else see you.' The last saying to the white dragon who was currently jumping up and down the old man's lap.

'I promise that I will be careful...' He looked hopeful up at the man. 'Mommy is mommy and Gwen is auntie, so... can I call you grandpa?'

The physician started to laugh and patted the little dragon on the head. 'Of course you can call me that.' The small eyes of the white creature started shining and he jumped in Gaius's arms.

Only a few moments later the door of Gaius chambers opened again and a very familiar voice shouted. '_Mer_lin!'

The queen and the warlock looked shocked at each other, before a smile spread over their faces. The queen nodded that he should go, before the servant walked to the door and shouted. 'I'm coming!' And the warlock went to serve his master.

xxx

Gwen and Merlin walked past the training field, deeply discussing something. Arthur glared at them... and no he wasn't jealous, kings didn't get jealous, but... but still he didn't like it. They had been acting strange for more then a week now and the king just didn't know why.

'What's wrong princess?' Gwaine shouted when Arthur was distracted again with the sight of Merlin and Gwen going inside again. The knight had also noticed their little friend and queen. 'Are you jealous that Merlin and Gwen are spending so much time together lately?'

The king turned around and growled to the knight. 'Of course not!'

Gwaine grinned. 'Yeah, we can see you're not jealous, princess.'

At this point the other knights also came into the conversation. Elyan stared at both his friends. 'Who is jealous on who?'

A laugh left Gwaine's lips. 'Our princess here is jealous of Merlin, our little mate spend to much time with our queen from the princess's opinion.'

'I. Am. Not. Jealous!' Arthur half screamed.

'Of course not princess.' Gwaine said while blinking at the others.

The king let out a scream of frustration and jumped on the knight. Both man fell on the ground and immediately they started to wrestle with each other.

The others ignored them and Percival turned to Leon. 'So what's the exact relationship between Merlin and Gwen?'

'They have been close almost immediately after Merlin came to Camelot.' The older knight answered. 'But what Gwaine said is true, they have spend a lot of time together the last week, more then normal.'

Elyan's expression turned serious and without thinking he said. 'Do you think they're having an affair?'

All of the knights looked at Elyan, including the wrestling knight and the king. Arthur quickly stood up and grabbed the knight's shoulders. 'What are you saying, Gwen would never cheat on me!'

Elyan looked shocked at his king, but it was Gwaine that said to Arthur. 'Come on Arthur, it's not like you're the perfect husband or something like that.'

Arthur turned his head towards Gwaine and the knight couldn't help but shrink under the king's glare. He let go of Elyan's shoulders and stormed off towards the castle.

All the knights glared at Gwaine and Leon smacked him on the head. 'Great job, idiot. Let's go before Arthur does something stupid.' The others nodded and ran after Arthur.

xxx

_**Update: Thanks to Lilli1000 who told me my mistake in this chapter I rewrote that part. I should still tell everyone, Arthur is a king in this story, not a prince. **_

_**But I'm still going to let Gwaine call Arthur a princess, because I just like that :P.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: The next chapter, made it really quick, so I'm proud. I'm also kind of confused, I made Aithusa a male, but now I hear that the dragon is a female? So I guess we just have to wait for the next season to find out.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Merlin... otherwise I would know if Aithusa was a male or female ;P.**_

xxx

'_Mer_lin!' Arthur screamed while running into Gaius's his chambers. He heard stumbling inside Merlin's room and a panicked Merlin opened the door to close it immediately after him.

'Yes, sire?' The servant asked nervously.

The king frowned. 'What were you doing?'

'Ehh... nothing, I have finished my chores already and thought of taking a nap.'

Arthur sighed and pushed Merlin out of the way, so he could walk into the servant's room. He stopped seeing Gwen sitting on Merlin's bed hiding something behind her back.

_'Why is Gwen here? She wouldn't, right... she wouldn't cheat on me... especially with Merlin... but why did Merlin lye?'_ Arthur looked hurt at both his wife and his best friend. 'What were you two doing?'

Gwen and Merlin looked at each other, before Gwen looked back at her husband. 'Nothing... just talking.'

More anger rose in Arthur's heart and he felt pain from the betrayal. He heard the footsteps of the knights coming up the stairs and standing behind him. 'Don't lye to me! I want to know the truth!'

Gwaine laid his hand on the king's shoulder. 'Arthur, I didn't mean what is said, I ju-'

'No, there is something and I want to know what it is!' He pulled the knight's hand of his shoulder and stared angry at his wife. 'I have a right to know if my wife and my servant are having an affair!'

Both Merlin and Gwen gasped while staring in his eyes. It was Gwen that started to laugh and Merlin only stared frozen in shock. 'Merlin and I... an affair? No, we aren't having an affair, why would you even think that?'

The king looked angry at the knight behind him before letting out a deep sigh, he felt that he could trust the words his wife told him, even when he felt they still didn't tell him everything. He also felt the knights behind him clearly relax. 'I'm glad to hear th-.'

'Auntie what is a affair?' A child's voice asked. Arthur blinked and looked around the room, the only thing he saw were Merlin and Gwen frozen in shock, both with wide scared eyes.

'Who was that?' He heard Gwaine asking behind him.

It was silent for a moment before the voice spoke again. 'I shouldn't have said that.'

Gwen let out a sigh. 'You really shouldn't have said anything.'

'I'm sorry Auntie.' A quilt filled voice replied back.

'I guess you should come out now, it's not like we can hide you anymore.' Merlin said.

Arthur's eyes grew big when a little white snout come into sight from behind Gwen's back. The creature walked further allowing Arthur to recognize it as 'A... a dragon.'

'He's cute.' He heard a voice whisper behind him.

The dragon stared at him with big eyes and he tilted his head a bit to the side. '...You're king Arthur, right?' The soft voice of the dragon asked.

Arthur stared shocked at the dragon, he had heard him before, but seeing a dragon talk was just shocking. 'He talks...'

'Yeah, I talk just like you!' The dragon said proudly. 'But you still haven't told me who you're and mommy told me that you should always introduce yourself when you meet a new person otherwise you're rude.'

The knights behind the king started laughing and Arthur glared at them, before facing the little dragon again. 'I'm king Arthur.' Then he turned to Merlin and Gwen again. 'What is the meaning of this?'

The queen took the little white dragon in her arms and glared at the king. 'You're not going to hurt Aithusa, he's just a baby in need of someone that loves him.'

'But it's a dragon!'

'Yeah, but also a baby!'

Arthur looked helpless at his wife. 'But Gwen-.'

'No buts, Arthur Pendragon! I'm not allowing you to hurt this little one!' Gwen shouted angry.

Both husband and wife glared into each others eyes. It was silent, but after a few long seconds the silence was broken by little sobs. Aithusa started to cry and Merlin took the white dragon out of Gwen's arms and tried to calm him down, helped by the knights that were now standing next to the black haired man.

Aithusa calmed down somewhat and through his tears he said. 'Please don't fight, I don't want to see auntie fight with her mate because of me.'

Merlin tightened the hold on the dragon. 'It's alright, it's not your fault.'

'But it's my fault and... and...' More tears fell down the little dragon's snout.

Arthur sighed and looked down, he knew that he couldn't win from his queen. _'Why does all of this have to happen.'_ He walked to Merlin who looked at his king with wide eyes and was ready to act if Arthur would try to hurt the dragon. 'Calm down Merlin, I will not hurt him.' The king slowly placed his hand on the dragon's head. 'But you have to promise me that you will not hurt anyone here in Camelot.' The last he said to the little dragon.

Aithusa's eyes grew wide and his eyes started shining. 'I promise I will not hurt anyone, I also had to promise mommy that I would not hurt anyone.' Aithusa looked up at Merlin who smiled back at the dragon.

Gwen stood up smiling. 'Let's go downstairs so we can all sit down and we can talk.'

Arthur nodded and the rest followed them to sit down in Gaius's chambers. Arthur looked curious at the little dragon. 'You're talking about your mommy, but Gwen is your auntie, so where is your mother then?'

Aithusa blinked at the king. 'Mommy is here.' The dragon said while looking up at Merlin who started to blush.

Both the knights and the king started laughing and Arthur was able to say through his laughter. 'Merlin... you... are his... mother!'

Merlin became even redder and looked away. Gwen glared angry at the men, but before she could say anything Aithusa let out a large low growl, which made the others in the room stiffen up. 'Don't be mean to my mommy, because my mommy is really nice and really great and stronger then any of you!'

Percival smiled at the little dragon. 'We won't laugh anymore.' The others nodded that they also wouldn't laugh. 'But why do you call Merlin your mommy?'

Aithusa stared confused at the tall knight. 'Because mommy is mommy. He was the one that hatched me.'

The knights looked confused at Merlin. 'What is-.'

'Your the last dragonlord.' Arthur said with a neutral face and Merlin stiffened in shock.

'How... how did you know.' Now the knights gasped in shock when they heard how their friend didn't deny the words of their king.

'I just figured it out when I heard him talk like that and when we went to find Ba... oh god.' He stared with hurtful eyes at his friend, before taking his head in his hands. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it back then, while he was your father.'

'What does Arthur mean?' Elyan whispered to the other knights and Leon the only one that knew only shook his head in reply.

Merlin sighed before telling the king that his thoughts were right. 'Yes, Balinor was my father, it... it was the first time I met him and because of his dead I became the last dragonlord.' Nobody said anything for a few seconds before Merlin asked. 'What are you going to do with me now?'

Arthur looked shocked up. 'Do you think I would execute you?' Merlin didn't say anything and only looked at his own feet. 'Idiot.' The king growled. 'I have just allowed a dragon to live in Camelot, don't you think that I will allow a dragonlord then? I'm only angry that you didn't tell me!'

'I'm sorry, but I was just afraid that... your father...'

Arthur nodded, he understood that Merlin would fear his father and yes he also understood that the boy would fear him. 'I understand Merlin.'

Elyan tickled the little dragon. 'So you hatched this little one here.' Aithusa laughed from the knight's touch. 'He's so cute.'

Merlin gave Elyan the dragon and all of the knights started to pamper the little dragon. Arthur turned to Merlin. 'You have magic then?' Merlin gulped and nodded. 'I want to talk with you about all this when I have had some time to think.' Merlin nodded that he understood, still a bit nervous, but he also looked relieved.

At this moment Aithusa and the knights were playing some kind of tag game and Aithusa was half flying, half jumping through the room. Arthur turned himself to his wife that had been silent for awhile now. 'How long have you known?'

Gwen sighed. 'I found out a week ago, but I trust Merlin enough to know he is not evil.'

'So that's why you were so much together the last week.'

Merlin joined the conversation and asked. 'Is that why you thought that Gwen and I were having an affair?'

Arthur started to blush. 'Yeah...' The dragonlord and the queen looked at each other and started to laugh. The king felt stupid that he even considered that possibility from the two persons he trusted the most, okay they had kept a big secret from him, but still.

'I'm going to get you!' Gwaine screamed while running in front of the other knights who were all chasing Aithusa and seeing the state of his knights let Arthur think that the dragon was winning their little game. The little white dragon was clearly enjoying himself and Arthur became nervous seeing how he had already broken three of Gaius's vials.

Aithusa flew towards the king and landed, crashed, into the king's arms. 'Save, he is a save point!' The little dragon shouted to the knights who were breathing heavy. Aithusa smiled at the king. 'I like you.'

Arthur smiled back. 'I like you too.'

The little white dragon started to purr, before looking at the man with big begging eyes. 'Do you want to become my daddy?'

All the others stared at the king and Aithusa. Arthur burst out in laughing and patted the little dragon on the head. 'But I'm Gwen's husband, doesn't that make me your uncle.'

The baby dragon blinked. 'No why would you be my uncle then? I want you to become my daddy, because you look like a daddy.'

Merlin came to Arthur and whispered in his ear. 'He doesn't realize what those relations really mean.'

The king nodded and turned to the little dragon. 'I will be your daddy.' The dragon smiled happy and crawled further into Arthur's arms.

Gwaine came forward and smiled at the dragon. 'Then you can call me uncle Gwaine.'

Aithusa shook his head. 'No, you don't look like a uncle.' He jumped out of Arthur's arms and on Leon's shoulder. 'But you look like a uncle, do you want to be my uncle.' Leon nodded that he would be his uncle, but before he could say anything the white dragon jumped towards Percival and Elyan who were standing next to each other. He looked from the one to the other and smiled. 'You two can also be my uncles!'

Percival and Elyan smiled at each other and Percival answered. 'We would love to be your uncles.' He took the little dragon in his arms and somewhere it looked right, the big but gentle knight and the small baby dragon together.

Arthur looked at Gwaine who was clearly hurt by little dragon's words. Suddenly the little dragon froze and stared at the door, before he shouted happy. 'Grandpa is coming!' The door opened and Gaius walked inside, but froze in shock when he saw the knights standing in his room. The dragon jumped into the older man's arms. 'Welcome back, grandpa.'

But the physician had only eye for the knights and his king. 'How... no... Merlin?' By the last word he looked at the raven haired boy.

Arthur walked to his old friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. 'It's okay, we know and I won't hurt him.'

Gaius let out a sigh. 'Please tell me everything then.' And so they did.

xxx

Arthur sat at the large table and one of the council meeting had just ended. He looked tired at his black haired friend. 'Lock the doors and come to me.' Merlin only nodded and went to lock the large doors. He turned around and walked to the king who let him sit down next to him. 'We need to talk.'

'About my powers?'

'Yes, I want to know everything, no more lies.'

Merlin closed his eyes when he started to talk. 'I was born with magic-.'

'But it thought you got your powers after Balinor died.'

'No, I was born with them, I got my dragonlord powers after he died. I was able to use magic before I came to Camelot all those years ago.' Merlin looked up to see his friend's reaction, Arthur was calm, but Merlin could see a bit of anger resting in the man's eyes. 'I wasn't able to tell you back then and after your father's dead I didn't think you would be able to accept it.'

'Why didn't you help him?' Arthur asked with anger in his voice. 'Why didn't you do anything and let Dragoon kill him?'

'I... I tried and... Dragoon didn't want your father to die, it was a necklace from Morgana that changed the healing spell into one that would kill him.' Merlin looked at his feet, not able to look in his friend's eyes.

'How do you know?'

'After Uther died Gaius and I found the necklace and because... because I'm Dragoon.'

Arthur shoot up out of his chair and grabbed Merlin at the man's collar. 'You were him!' Arthur eyes shoot fire. 'Then that incident with Gwen and you...'

'I'm sorry Arthur, but I couldn't see Uther hurting Gwen, it was just a trick.' Merlin's heart beat rapidly and he looked at his friend with wide eyes filled with fear. 'I'm sorry Arthur, but I have always tried to do the best thing for you and for Camelot.'

Arthur let go of Merlin's collar and let out a scream of frustration. Merlin didn't say a thing, he only looked at his friend. Finally after several minutes the king looked at the black haired man. 'Tell me, tell me everything and no more secrets.'

The dragonlord nodded, he would tell, finally tell his king, his friend everything. Arthur reacted so different from Gwen, he showed more emotions, both happy and angry. They never were interrupted, probably because the knights guarded the doors, never letting anyone inside. It was dark outside when Merlin finished his story and both didn't talk for a long time.

He had told him about their destiny, but he saw that the king didn't understand it. Merlin didn't explain it further, one day the king would understand, but that day was not now.

Arthur took a deep breath. 'You have done so much... so much and I would have never imagined it... and I trust you. Merlin you're my friend, don't let it go to your head, you've always been loyal to me and Camelot, so would you be... would you be Camelot's court warlock.'

Merlin gaped at his friend. 'What... yes!'

A smile spread over the king's face. 'Then I will announce it and lift the ban on magic tomorrow, I was already planning on lifting the ban. Oh and Merlin make sure that 'my little son' doesn't get into trouble.'

Merlin smiled. 'Of course, so he's allowed out of my room?'

'After the announcement tomorrow.' Arthur stood up and Merlin followed him. 'We should get something to eat.'

They opened the doors and all of the knights stood nervously outside of the room. They turned to the king and his servant and smiled. 'So you haven't killed him.' Gwaine said half laughing.

'So I think he said yes.' Leon asked.

Arthur laughed, 'I would like to introduce all of you to our new court warlock.'

The knights started to laugh and yell and slapped Merlin a bit to hard on the shoulder. Gwaine was the last one to congratulate him. 'Let's go celebrate this with some mead! Merlin rolled his eyes, but followed his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello everyone! So the fourth chapter of the story. Sadly I have to say that the next chapter will take some time before I will upload it, so you guys have to be patient. The same for my other story, but it will come. **_

_**Disclaimer: I hope that I one day will own Merlin... dreams...**_

xxx

Merlin was only silent when Arthur introduced him as Camelot's court warlock, just an hour after the king had lifted the ban on magic and the people took it well, most of them even cheered hearing the king's words.

Arthur knew now that lifting the ban on magic was the best thing he could have done, he never knew how much the people hated it until he heard them cheer and he wouldn't say it, but he was also hurt to see how much the people hated the rule his father created. They cheered for the freedom of their family, of their friends, cheered because they didn't have to fear for the lives of their children anymore. He knew that the nobles didn't like his choice, but the people did.

The king had felt a bit guilty putting the warlock in front of all those people, Merlin didn't like the attention, but he should just learn it, he was now the court warlock, the people would expect things of him.

The only words Merlin said were the words of loyalty he had to pledge to the king. The warlock hadn't done anything stupid as Arthur had first expected from his friend, Arthur even felt a bit proud, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

But now it was time for the last announcement, telling the people a dragon will live in Camelot. He told them, the council gaped at him, the people looked shocked and scared, but it had to be done. He told them it was alright, that the dragon wouldn't hurt anyone, he would grow up to be a help for Camelot, for the people.

It would take a while before they would fully accept it, but the time would come, Arthur just knew it.

Later that evening there was a feast, honoring the approval of magic and Merlin and in Arthur's mind also for the little dragon.

It was the end of the feast, most people had already left, but few remained. Merlin walked towards him, a big smile on his face, but he was clearly tired.

'Hey.' The warlock said.

'So do you like all the attention?' The king teased his friend.

Merlin laughed. 'I'm not that fond of it, but I guess I just have to get used to it.'

'So were is 'our little son' now?' The king asked half grinning.

'By his auntie, Gwen really likes him. You should have seen her the past week with him, she would be a great mother.'

Arthur face went serious. 'I'm not sure if I want to become a dad yet.'

Merlin narrowed his eyes and Arthur knew Merlin probably already knew what he thought. 'Why that?'

Arthur shook his head, why did that warlock knew him so well. 'My father... he wasn't such... a great father and I don't... I don't want my child to grow up like... I did.' The king sighed, he couldn't believe he had just told Merlin.

The raven's eyes softened and he smiled to the king. 'I know you would be a great father and I and the knights will always be there for you.' The dragonlord let out a small laugh. 'And I don't think Gwen would let you turn your kids into little prats.'

Arthur rolled his eyes and hit his friend on his head. 'Idiot.'

'Au!' Merlin tried to glare at his friend, but a smile was spread over his lips. '...Thanks.'

The blond frowned. 'For what, hitting you?'

The warlock shook his head. 'No, for trusting me.'

Of course Arthur would trust Merlin, the man was his best friend, but he didn't say that and only slapped the raven on the arm. 'Idiot, I just wanted a new manservant and if I would fire you then Gwen would hate me, so this was the only way.'

The court warlock smiled. 'Prat.' A yawn left the raven's lips. 'I guess I will go to bed.'

Arthur nodded. 'Meet me tomorrow morning in my chambers.' Merlin said that he would be there and he left the king behind.

xxx

'Where is mommy?' The little dragon suddenly asked his auntie.

Gwen looked up from her book and looked at the dragon that was currently nibbling on a bone that was left of his meal. 'Your daddy' She grinned hearing her say it. 'is appointing mommy as his new court warlock and telling the people that you're going to live here.'

'Oh.' The white dragon looked at his bone before looking up again. 'So I can go outside?'

'Yes, then mommy and I will show you the castle and the town.'

Aithusa's eyes started shining. 'I really want that!' He abandoned his bone and jumped through the chamber all happy.

The queen smiled at the little dragon, but then her face turned into a frown. 'Aithusa.' He stopped and tilted his head while looking at her. 'I know I'm your auntie and Merlin is your mommy, but why do you want everyone to become your family?'

The little dragon dribbled to the queen with a sad face. She laid her book to the side and he jumped on her lap. 'I... I have lived a long time in my egg and I was all alone and then mommy hatched me, but... but my real mommy is dead and I also don't think my real daddy is alive and it just feels so lonely... and I don't want to be lonely...' He looked up at her. 'Do you hate being my auntie?'

She was shocked by the little dragon's words and took the dragon in her arms. 'Of course not, I love to be your auntie and the others also want to be your family.'

'… I'm glad...' Aithusa whispered and he borrowed his snout in the fabric of her dress.

They stayed like this until Gwen heard the door to the chambers open and she looked up. Gwen smiled seeing a really tired Merlin standing in the opening and she turned to the little dragon. 'Your mommy is here.'

Immediately the dragon turned around and stared at the dragonlord. 'Mommy!' Aithusa jumped into the man's arms and Merlin smiled.

'Was he a good boy?'

'Yeah, he did great.' Gwen answered and the two friends stared at each others. 'So how did everything go?' The queen asked, she had been babysitting the little dragon during the announcements.

Merlin smiled. 'Everything went great, the people were a little scared hearing a dragon is living in Camelot, but other then that it all went great.'

The warlock yawned and Gwen laughed. 'Go to bed.' Merlin nodded and took the little dragon with him to his room.

He opened the door and looked back at Gwen. 'Be careful on your way back.'

She nodded and both of them opened a door, one leading to the hallway, the other to the little room.

xxx

'Mommy.' The little dragon whispered. 'Why are they looking so scared.'

Merlin frowned, not knowing how to explain this to the little dragon. Both the dragonlord and the dragon had left the chambers Merlin shared with Gaius to meet Arthur. Everyone he had met on the way had gaped at them and some even fled by the sight of the baby dragon.

'I'm afraid that they are scared of you.'

'Me?' Aithusa asked disbelieving. 'But I promised Arthur that I wouldn't hurt anyone.'

Merlin sighed. 'Yeah I know, but people are just afraid of things they don't understand, there will be a time that they will accept you, but it takes time.'

'But... but... I will not hurt them... I only want to play... and... and...' The baby dragon began to cry and Merlin tried to get him calm, but it didn't work, Aithusa still let out soft sobs when they reached Arthur's chambers.

The warlock walked inside, not bothering to knock and smiled at his king. Arthur looked up knowing that only one person wouldn't knock coming inside and he sighed, but before he could say anything the small dragon jumped from Merlin's arms into Arthur's.

The king stared confused at Merlin who shook his head and then turned to the sobbing dragon. 'What's is wrong Aithusa?' The dragon didn't answer and Arthur turned to his court warlock. 'Merlin what have you done now?'

The warlock looked hurt at his king, but Aithusa answered for him. 'Mommy hasn't done anything to me, daddy.' He looked up. 'It's just... it's just that everyone is scared of me and I don't want them to be scared...'

Arthur blinked confused at the dragon, but eventually he nervously tightened the hold on Aithusa and the dragon cuddled himself against the fabric of Arthur's shirt. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, while Arthur made soft soothing noises.

Suddenly the little dragon looked up and let out a small laugh. 'You aren't so good at this daddy.'

Arthur laughed. 'I guess you're right, but you don't have to worry, your time will come.'

'Mommy said the same thing.' The white dragon said while looking at Merlin.

Arthur lifted his brow while looking at his friend. 'Sometimes he can be wise.'

'Don't you mean that I'm always right.' Arthur frowned and a big smile spread over the raven's face.

Both men didn't notice that the door behind them was opened and the queen walked inside. She blinked at the sight of the laughing Merlin, the frowning Arthur and the dragon with tears in his eyes. Another tear rolled down the white creature's face, while Aithusa let out a little sob and Gwen felt as if her heart was squeezed tight, she just couldn't see him like that.

'What are you two doing to him?' She walked towards the startled men and pulled the little dragon out of the king's arms. 'Calm down Aithusa, I will take you away from those stupid men.'

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and gaped, but before any of them could say anything Gwen walked out of the room with Aithusa in her arms.

The blond frowned. 'What just happened?'

'I think that was Gwen's mother instincts.' The court warlock replied.

'Oh.' Was Arthur's reaction and both the king and the warlock stared at the door for a couple of seconds, before the king spoke to his friend. 'So shall we go further with business then?'

xxx

Aithusa sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his still sleeping mother. The little dragon grinned at seeing his mother lying in bed, he looked so small in the large bed, but Aithusa liked the bed, it was so soft and bouncy and the dragon didn't had to worry that he would fall out of it when he would roll over.

His daddy had decided that because mommy was part of the court now he should have his own chambers and Aithusa was allowed to live with mommy, not that they could have forced him to live with someone else, he bite anyone that would suggest something like that.

Aithusa had a great night sleep, but now he was awake and the sun was also awake, so mommy shouldn't sleep, but mommy was still asleep, so the little dragon should wake him up.

He climbed on the nightstand and prepared himself. With a quick move he jumped in the air and landed on his mommy's chest. The raven's eyes flew open and the weight of the dragon pushed the air out of the warlock's longs, causing the warlock to gasp for air.

The dragon turned so he could see his mommy's face and smiled. 'Good morning mommy.'

Merlin stared shocked at his little dragon, before taking a deep breath. 'Aithusa, please don't do that anymore.'

The dragon pouted. 'But mommy the sun is already awake and you were still asleep.'

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his body and he let out a large yawn. He walked to his drawer, filled with clothes Gwen had picked out for him and Aithusa waddled after the warlock.

Aithusa stared at his mommy, while Merlin dressed himself, the warlock refused the servant Arthur wanted to appointed to him and the little dragon's look made the warlock feel rather uncomfortable.

'Mommy why do you have to wear clothes and I don't?' The dragon finally asked.

The warlock sighed and looked at the dragon. 'It's because humans wear cloths to protect their bodies from the heat and the cold and it's not decent to show your... uhm... the private parts of your body.'

Aithusa tilted his head to the side. 'I understand about that I don't need it to protect myself from the weather, but I'm still naked.'

'… Yeah, but you aren't human, so it doesn't matter that you're...'

'But that's just stupid.' The dragon stated.

The court warlock shook his head, he just didn't know how to explain it to the baby dragon, but before he could say more the dragon's eyes grew wide and he flew to the window, the warlock following him.

At the same time he reached the window the warning bells sounded and Merlin immediately saw why, a large army stood in front of Camelot's gates. 'Why weren't they noticed before?' The warlock asked, more to himself then to the little dragon.

But the dragon answered to his mother's question. 'because they have strong magic.'

Merlin stared confused at the baby dragon. 'How do you know that?'

Aithusa looked back with a expression that showed that he didn't understand what his mommy meant. 'I just know.'

Merlin sighed, most of the times he just didn't understand what happened in that little white head. 'Come, we should go to Arthur.'

Aithusa jumped up and down hearing his daddy's name and followed Merlin out of the room.

They reached the throne room and Aithusa almost crashed into the closed doors, before the warlock opened them and they walked inside.

The rest was already in the room and looked at the dragon and the court warlock who walked into the room.

'What is-.' Merlin started but he was interrupted by his king.

'Morgana.' The king growled and Merlin nodded, he already thought it was the witch. 'Merlin it's time to show the court what you can do with that magic of yours.'

Aithusa jumped happily up and down. 'We're going to fight, we're going to fight!'

All the head turned to the little creature and Merlin quickly lifted him up. 'Yes, we're going to fight, but you're staying inside the castle.' Aithusa shook his head in disapproval. 'Yes, you're staying here with Gwen!'

Aithusa who was clearly not happy and he glared at Merlin, before flying towards the queen.

Arthur coughed to get the attention from everyone in the room and it worked, all the heads turned to the king. 'And now we defeat this army!'


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took so long, but I was on vacation and my brother stole my laptop to play games on it... I also have to say that I wrote this chapter a bit different then the last one. So I hope you will enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Merlin... in my dreams at least. **_

xxx

Merlin sat down next to the little dragon and the queen and looked the dragon in the eyes. 'Be a good boy while we're gone, okay?'

The white dragon looked in the warlock's eyes and pouted. 'Fine.' Was his answer and Merlin nodded that it was enough.

Arthur sat down next to his court warlock. 'When you're big enough you can come with us, but not yet. You just have to let me, mommy and your uncles handle this.'

'Hmpff!' Both Merlin and Arthur turned around and stared at the clearly hurt Gwaine. 'You forget that I'm not his uncle, I was not worth it... and I think I would be a great uncle!'

Before anyone could reply to the knight's words Aithusa jumped up and flew towards the knight. He landed ungraceful on the ground in front of the knight and looked at him with wide eyes. 'Why do you want to be my uncle?'

The knight blinked in surprise for a moment before answering. 'Because I'm the only one that is not part of your family!'

Aithusa tilted his head to the side. 'But you're a part of my family, I decided that you're my big brother, because I think you're a lot of fun.' The last he said while jumping up and down, probably thinking of things the two of them would do in the future.

All of them stared at the little dragon in surprise and Gwaine blinked several times, before letting out a small sigh of relief. He then bent down and took the little dragon in his arms. 'I will be the best big brother!'

'We should make sure in the future that Gwaine's stupidity doesn't rub off on him.' Arthur said while smirking and Merlin could only agree with his king's words and Arthur then turned to the knights. 'Can we defeat Morgana, before she destroyes Camelot?!'

Gwaine and the others knigths who were now all cuddling with the little dragon looked at their king with a guilty expression on their faces and Gwaine gave the dragon to Gwen.

'Do you think you can defeat Morgana?' The king asked the raven with what sounded like concern in his voice.

The warlock frowned. 'I think so, it depends.'

'On what?' Leon asked, while narrowing his eyes.

Merlin took a quick look back at the knights before turning to Arthur again. 'If she is as strong as the last time we encountered her and who is with her.'

'You mean like Morgause, but I thought that she was dead.'

Merlin nodded. 'Morgause is dead, but I'm thinking of Mordred.'

'The little druid boy?' Arthur asked at the point clearly confused.

'Yes, he's is powerful and I know he works together with Morgana.'

Percival laid his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. 'You will do fine, I'm sure of it.'

Merlin smiled and Gwaine patted the warlock on the shoulder. 'Percy is right and I finally want to see your magic, while you blow up that evil witch.' The last he said while throwing his arms into the sky.

They all stared at the knight and both Percival and Elyan started laughing. Arthur rolled with his eyes and slapped the knight on the head. 'Don't act like a little kid!'

The brunette pouted, making him indeed look like a little child that was punished for stealing a cookie or something like that, but the knight went silent after Arthur's words.

'So that lady is a mean woman?' The little dragon asked and they nodded. 'Then I should help you defeat the evil lady!'

Merlin shook his head. 'I told you that you couldn't come with us, you're not strong enough.'

The dragon pouted. 'But I'm strong, I even healed a woman that was close to dead.'

They all stared at him and then they looked at Merlin. 'Is that normal for such a young dragon?'

'Not as far as I know.' Merlin whispered. He would later ask Kilgharrah about it but now he had to focus on the battle ahead. '… But you're still not coming with us!'

The warlock and the others then turned around to leave the little dragon with the queen and to face the evil witch.

They reached the walls and looked over the large enemy army. Merlin felt his heart sank seeing the magic users and knew it was going to be a rough battle.

'Morgana.' Arthur shouted and Merlin searched for the witch. His eyes fell on her proud figure, clothed with a dark blood red dress and a cape like darkness itself. Her eyes filled with pure rage shot fire to the men and Merlin only wanted to shrink under her glare, but he didn't, he had to face her and he wouldn't show her his fear.

But her eyes were placed on the blond king and a evil smile spread over her face. 'Hello dear brother, I'm here to take my place as the rightful queen of Camelot.'

The king growled. 'We won't allow that Morgana, we will stop you!'

A dark laugh spread over the area, Morgana's laugh. 'How do you possibly think you can stop me?! My magic had grown in power and there is no shield you can use to stop it, I will destroy you and everyone you hold dear!'

The words had left the witch's lips and immediately she spoke the words of the old religion and she lifted her arms to the sky. The spell was spoken and a large fireball was fired to the king and his friends, but not before Merlin himself had lifted his hand and whispered the words of power. A large wall was formed in front of the men, causing the fireball to dissolve.

The witch's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell unladylike open. '… How... how could my spell have failed, it should have thorn you to pieces!'

Arthur spoke with a loud voice, the voice of a king. 'Magic doesn't only stand on your side, but also on Camelot's side.'

'What! Who dares to betray our kind and...' Her voice darkened, filling itself with pure disgust. '… I heard you lifted the ban on magic, but thought you would try to trick us like that idiotic father of yours would have tried.'

The knight's faces turned into anger and Gwaine even let out a soft growl, but Arthur face didn't change. Merlin himself couldn't help but shake his head hearing Morgana's words, he knew he couldn't help her anymore.

'Yes, I lifted the ban on magic, everyone is free to use their magic if it doesn't break any of the still standing rules.' The next words Arthur spoke were for Morgana's army. 'Go to your homes, you don't have to fear for yourselves, your children and friends. Everyone with magic is free and if you leave now you can finally live your lives in peace.'

The men and women looked at each, unsure what to do, afraid the king was trying to trick them. Morgana also turned to her army. 'He's tricking all of you!' Even after hearing her words some of the men and women left, not wanting to die when they were already free, but most stayed.

Arthur looked at Merlin, his look asking for help and Merlin nodded. The warlock turned to the people and he took a deep breath. He spoke with a voice he himself didn't even know he possessed and he also saw his friends staring at him with surprise in their eyes. 'What the king said is true, everyone with magic is free!'

Morgana turned her glare to the warlock. 'And why would we listen to you, you're only a little servant!' Some of the people nodded as they had seen before that the raven was a servant.

Smiles grew on the knights' faces and Merlin only shook his head. 'That's true, but...' He took a deep breath. 'Just like you I have magic and as you can see I'm still alive!' A lot of gasps left the army and Morgana stared first confused and later with pure dark rage at the warlock. 'Once I was a servant, but now I'm Camelot's court warlock!'

Morgana blinked a couple of times, but it was a older man holding a teenage girl in his arms that spoke. 'How... how do we know that you don't work together with him, that the two of you aren't working together to trick us.'

Merlin smiled. 'You saw the magic I performed, so you know I have magic or at least someone in Camelot.' He closed his eyes for a moment. 'The name my mother gave me is Merlin, but the druids call me by another name... they call me Emrys.'

The warlock looked at the people, most frozen in shock, others shaking their heads in disbelieve, he didn't blame them, he didn't look like the almighty Emrys, like an powerful warlock, he looked like a servant, like a village boy and all of that he was.

His eyes went to the witch, a tear ran over her face and betrayal could be read in her eyes, her voice was filled with a kind of sadness he had never heard before. 'You can't be Emrys, Emrys is an old man.' But she knew his words were the truth.

'Morg-.'

'I challenge you, I challenge the one that calls himself Emrys!' She shouted, the sadness replaced with pure anger.

Merlin frowned and looked at his king, Arthur stared at him. 'I... don... just don't get yourself killed, you idiot.' The blond said and Merlin smiled, knowing what his friend wanted to tell him, but just couldn't.

'I wi-.' Merlin begin, but in the short time he had looked at his king Morgana had began to cast a spell and a short warning from Leon made him look back at the witch, but he was already to late to react. The part of the wall under their feet was hit and Merlin, Arthur and the knights fell together with the wall to the ground.

Merlin casted through all the chaos a quick spell to let him and his friends land softly on the ground, he still reached the ground quite hard, but nowhere near the dead fall he would have had without his magic. He quickly looked up to make sure the others were fine, before getting on his feet.

He then turned to the witch and glared at her. 'You will pay.'

xxx

Aithusa sat nervously in the queen's lap. 'Do you think they're fine?'

The queen looked with a warm face at him, but her eyes clearly showed concern. Just a moment ago they had heard a loud explosion. 'Of course they're, you know how strong your mommy is and I'm sure that daddy and the others won't let him be harmed.'

'I know...' The little dragon looked at the door. '… I should go and help.'

'No!' Gwen panicked, she couldn't let the baby dragon go to the battle. 'Merlin had told you that you had to stay with me!'

Aithusa glared at the queen. 'But I don't want any of them to get hurt and mommy is not always right!'

Before she could do anything the little dragon jump up and flew through the open doors out of the queen's sight. 'Aithusa!' She screamed, but she knew he wouldn't come back. She quickly stood up and ran after the white dragon.

xxx

An evil laugh left the witch lips, the laugh was filled with pure anger, pure hatred, pure darkness, the darkness that had clouded her heart.

'It's you that's going to pay!' She told him with a dark voice.

They walked to each other, two mighty power holders standing in front of each other, one trying to destroy, one trying to protect. No one said a word, they only stared at the man and the woman in their middle.

Morgana lifted her arms and Merlin followed her example. Both started whispering the words of power and their eyes turned golden. They released their power, causing the earth to shake, the sky to roar. The men and women screamed, Arthur and the knights backed away in fear for their friend and their enemy.

Still both Merlin and Morgana were unharmed, they had only showed a small part of their power and they readied themselves for another spell.

But a large crash caused both witch and warlock to turn around in shock and stare at the small creature on the ground. The little white dragon shook his head and sat up.

'… You.' Morgana whispered and Merlin glared at the witch, before turning back to the dragon.

Aithusa looked around and eventually laid his eyes on his mommy, a guilty look spread over the dragon's snout. 'Oh, hi mommy.'

'Aithusa!' Arthur screamed from the side and the little dragon turned to him.

'Hi daddy!'

Morgana stared confused and a bit amused at the little dragon, but then her expression turned serious again. 'You... you're that little dragon from the woods.'

Aithusa blinked for a moment. 'Oh and you're that lady... mommy why did you and the lady fight?'

Merlin quickly picked the little dragon up. 'She is the enemy we talked about.'

The little dragon's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh... but... but that lady is the one I saved.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story, a story that was supposed to be an one shot. I'm not completely happy about the ending, but I hope it's enough. I had fun writing this story, I just love little Aithusa. And I hope you also liked the story, so thank you all for reading this story. Oh and enjoy the last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: You probably have read it many times, but I just don't own Merlin!**_

xxx

They all looked shocked at the little dragon. Aithusa stared back at them, wearing a confused expression on his face. 'I don't understand, did I do something wrong?' By the last words tears appeared in the dragon's eyes.

'Sshh... Everything will be fine Aithusa... It's more like... ehmm... the lady that you saved was the evil lady that wants to hurt us.'

'Oh... oh! I'm sorry mommy, but I thought I would do good saving that lady's life.'

'It was good... it's always good to save people, just sometimes there are just bad people...'

'Uhmm... why is that dragon calling you mommy?' Morgana asked still a bit stunned at what just happened.

Aithusa jumped happily up and down. 'Because mommy is mommy!'

'What?'

Merlin gave the little dragon a loving smile, before picking him up. 'It's because I hatched him, besides being Emrys am I also the last dragonlord.' Even more gasps were heard from the crowd and Merlin thought that he saw a woman fainting from all the excitement.

According to Arthur it was now time he stepped in the conversation and walked towards his friend. 'As you all can see do both a warlock and a dragon live inside Camelot's walls, I see them as my friends, my family. As have been said before do not fear, you're all free to live your lives with magic.'

The people all stared at the king, soft whispers filled the clearing and people started to leave, knowing that a fight now was worthless for them, they had already reached their goal. Morgana looked at them with wide open eyes and started to shout. 'Why are you leaving, they are still out enemy, they... they will try to hurt us.'

The remaining people looked at her, but it was the little white dragon that asked. 'But lady, what you wanted was to make sure that people with magic are free, right?'

'Uhmm... yeah that's my goal, but I...' The witch looked stunned at him. 'I'm also the rightful queen of Camelot, I should be on the throne!'

'But daddy is king now and the people are happy, so there doesn't have to be a new king or queen.'

The witch became red in anger. 'That is not fair, I should be queen, even if I have to use force!'

Now Aithusa started to growl. 'I won't allow you to hurt my family.'

Morgana looked shocked at the little dragon and started to laugh. 'And you think you will be able to stop me?'

Merlin felt the little dragon shake in anger in his arms. 'Of course I can stop you... I'm a mighty dragon!' The witch started to laugh even harder at him, something she shouldn't have done, seeing how the dragon jumped out of the warlock's arms and landed in front of Morgana. Aithusa took a deep breath and before even Merlin realised it the little dragon started to breath fire and set Morgana's dress on fire.

The witch yelled in surprise, a small spell extinguished the fire, but her dress was totally destroyed, barely even concealing her body. 'You little brat!' She yelled at him.

She looked around at the king, the warlock, the knights and her army, desperation spread over her face when she understood that she wouldn't be able to defeat them, not without her army. She let out a sigh, before lifting her arms and she disappeared.

The remaining part of Morgana's army looked stunned when she vanished and turned to look at Merlin. An older man walked forward, stopping in front of the warlock. 'Are you really Emrys?' Merlin nodded and the man sank to his knees. 'I speak on behalf of everyone here, we're sorry for following her, we were just desperate for our freedom. I now see how wrong I was to trust her, please forgive us.' The man grabbed Merlin's hand and put his forehead against it.

Merlin blinked in surprise at the man and then turned to Arthur who stared stunned at him. The raven looked with begging eyes at his friend and Arthur let out a sigh before walking to them. The blond placed a hand on the man's shoulder. 'What's your name?'

'Thomas.' He whispered to the king.

Arthur gulped before he began to speak. 'Just like my father I have made many mistakes, but I decided to do the right thing in the end. It's not you who should apologize, but me, I have done so much wrong and I understand why you wanted to see different and followed Morgana... I'm sorry.' Arthur then turned to the people. 'I'm sorry you feared, but now you can live in peace, no one of you will be hurt for who you're... now go back to your homes and live in peace.'

The people nodded, leaving the field, returning to their homes, but still Thomas stayed kneeled down in front of a quite nervous Merlin.

'Ehmm... Thomas, why are you still here?' Merlin asked and Aithusa sat down next to his mommy.

'Because I know about your destiny, I have heard it. I'm sorry that we underestimated you and your greatness.'

'… I'm not really that great.' Merlin mumbled back at him, his face fire red.

Behind him he heard Gwaine's very manly giggle. 'He has an admirer.' Immediately the knight let out a pain noise, seeing how he just got hit by Percival.

The raven too sank through his knees and looked the man in the eyes. 'I will do my best to create a better future for everyone, but I'm not something great, I can't do miracles. Just go back to your home and live your life.'

'But... I understand.' The man finally stood up and gave him one last look, before leaving.

'Mommy, is everything now over?' A small voice asked besides him.

Merlin rubbed the little dragon over the head. 'For awhile, but she will come back.' The raven held his arms protecting around the baby dragon.

Arthur also patted him and smiled at the raven, before looking back at the dragon. 'You did great, but you shouldn't have come here.'

Aithusa pouted. 'But I didn't want you to get hurt.'

Arthur rolled with his eyes and looked at Merlin. 'I guess he's taking after our dear Merlin here, jumping in front of danger within thinking first.' Arthur laughed seeing how the raven glared at him. 'Oh come on, you know that it's true.'

Merlin pouted at him, but didn't reply back and Arthur took that as a yes. They stood up and walked back to the castle, they walked over Camelot's streets, people were gathered around it, looking with wide eyes at their king, court warlock and of course the little dragon in the raven's arms.

Suddenly a little boy ran towards them, giving his mother almost a heart attack and stopped in front of the group. He first looked nervously at the king and his mighty sword, before turning to the court warlock and the dragon. 'Ehmm... is it okay if we play with Aithusa?'

Merlin smiled and looked at Aithusa who asked for permission through his begging eyes and then Merlin looked at the blond who rolled his eyes, but slowly nodded. The raven placed the little dragon on the ground and looked the boy in the eyes. 'Of course you can play, have fun!'

Aithusa smiled and he and the boy ran off, followed by more boys and girls. Gwaine placed his hand on the raven's shoulder and smiled. 'I will make sure they are fine.' Merlin smiled back, it felt good to know someone watched over them, even when it was Gwaine.

They walked further, meeting a worried looking Gwen on the stairs in front of the big doors. 'Where's Aithusa?'

'Playing.' Arthur told her, before kissing her and she clearly relaxed. 'Everything went well, Aithusa chased Morgana away and her army left.'

The queen let out a relieved sigh. 'I'm just happy that you're all save.'

xxx

'Arrhhggg!' The queen shouted. 'You're just like your dad, you know that?' The little blond girl in front of Gwen giggled. 'No little lady, throwing water over your father's knights isn't funny!'

'Awhh, but mommy, uncle Leon is really boring and it's just fun to trick uncle Percival!' The little blond said while pouting at her mother.

The queen let out a sigh. 'And how did you even get up there?'

An evil grin spread over the girl's face. 'Gwaine helped me.'

'I should have known...' She slowly rubbed over her growing belly. 'It will be really interesting seeing how I soon while have to of you.'

'Oh, but I would be a great big sister.' Gwen sighed and sat down in a chair. 'Are you okay mommy?' The girl asked then worried.

'I'm fine, just a little tired.' She said, smiling at her daughter.

'Shall I take her off your hands, auntie?'

Both mother and daughter looked startled at the window, before the little girl shouted. 'Aithusa!' The white dragon laughed seeing the little girl and stuck his head through the window.

'She still has to be punished for what she has done,' Aithusa grinned at her and she frowned. 'oh, so you knew about this all... fine, take her with you!' The little girl jumped up and down in excitement and climbed over the dragon's neck to his back. 'Just be careful.'

'I'm always careful.' Aithusa said proudly and Gwen rubbed over the dragon's head. 'Take some time for yourself, okay?' The queen nodded and the dragon pulled his head back and jumped away, soon flying over Camelot.

The little blond climbed towards the dragon's head, which was a bit difficult because of the wind and shouted in his ear. 'Why did you save me?'

Aithusa turned his head back. 'You called that saving you? I didn't do it for you, but for your mother, she needs...' He smiled remembering the past. 'She needed some time for herself.'

'Oh...' Was the girl's only reaction, but then her face darkened again. 'Shall we play a trick on Gwaine.'

The white dragon let out an evil laugh. 'Yeah, that sounds fun.' And they turned back to Camelot.


End file.
